Gulliver Brothers
The Gulliver Brothers are four Pallum members of the Freya Familia. Appearance The Gulliver Brothers are four Pallum brothers that each wield an axe, a hammer, a spear, and a sword. Personality The Gulliver Brothers are extremely loyal to Freya and will carry out any order. They are also shown to be jealous of Bell Cranel and stated that they are only invading the Ishtar Familia because of Freya and not him. Plot DanMachi Volume 3 Freya, watching Bell and Aiz train, orders Allen Flomel to give her a warning. Allen takes the Gulliver Brothers and several other Level 1 Freya Familia members with them to ambush them on their way back from the training at night. Dressed in full black with visors covering their faces, Allen and the Gulliver Brothers attack Aiz while the Level 1 adventurers attack Bell and Hestia. Bell fought back against the adventurers and Hestia realized that they seemed to be testing his strength. After fighting back against the adventurers, Bell sees Allen attack Aiz and quickly uses Firebolt at him. The resulting Firebolt covered the area in fire. Satisfied, Allen and the Gulliver Brothers retreat while saying that they would report his growth to their master. Volume 7 While Bell tried to save Haruhime from the Ishtar Familia, Ishtar tried to make Bell her own by having seducing him, which had no effect due to Realis Phrase, and Bell manages to escape before she can do anything to him. Ishtar's actions trigger Freya's wrath and she gathers her Familia members to invade the Ishtar Familia's territory. During the invasion, the Gulliver Brothers, Ottar, Allen, Hegni, and Hedin encountered Flyune Jamil. Flyune made the fatal mistake of insulting Freya and bought the rage of all seven of them. She was assaulted by all seven of them and left for dead. Flyune survived the attack though she was traumatized by the experience. The Freya Familia dealt severe damage to the Ishtar Familia. The entertainment district that the Ishtar Familia controlled was destroyed and all of the Familia members were injured. Freya took Ishtar's confidant Tammuz as her servant and Ishtar herself was forced to go back to Heaven by Freya after she was pushed off the top of her 40 floor Familia home and forced to use her Arcanum to preserve her life. Later on Freya was given harsh penalties for the damage caused to the city by the Freya Familia during the invasion but Freya didn't seem to be worried by it. Sword Oratoria Volume 4 Freya, watching Bell and Aiz train, orders Allen Flomel to give Aiz a warning. Allen takes the Gulliver Brothers and several other Level 1 Freya Familia members with them to ambush them on their way back from the training at night. Dressed in full black with visors covering their faces, Allen and the Gulliver Brothers attack Aiz while the Level 1 adventurers attack Bell and Hestia. However, Aiz soon recognizes them as not that many people could fight against her and hold their ground. Allen warned her that she would regret it if she went against that person's will and adds that she should go and die during the Loki Familia expedition the next day. Allen and the Gulliver Brothers unsuccessfully try to defeat her and he calls her a beast in terms of power. Allen and the Gulliver Brothers retreat after seeing how powerful Bell's Firebolt had become.